


Ezra and Emmerich

by HanHathma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHathma/pseuds/HanHathma
Summary: Just a quick sketch, inspired by a truly wonderful original story.  Fell in love with these characters and their relationship.  Thanks to MistressKat for the recommendation.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Ezra and Emmerich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teromain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teromain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Guns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428617) by [teromain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teromain/pseuds/teromain). 




End file.
